Say Hello to the New Lucy Loud
the Loud House, the young goth of the family, Lucy, was trying to contact one of her friends from the other side. He was apparently an old friend of hers who died 16 years ago, and she met him when she was 6 when she just started partaking on the forbidden arts and the occultism. She was in the middle of the ritual when… Lucy: Oh, spirtis, I summon thee- Lynn (off-screen): Heads Up! a soccer ball was kicked to the room, hitting Lucy in the head. Lucy (annoyed): Ugh! Lynn! Lynn: Sorry, Luce. I was just practicing for a game next week. Lucy (angrily, but stoically): Can’t you just practice in the garage? or the backyard? You’re interrupting my ritual. Lynn: Luna’s having a jamming session with Sam. And Dad reseeded the grass yesterday, so the backyard is off-limits. Why do you need to do your ritual thing here? Are you gonna summon a demon or something? Lucy: I do not summon demons. I may love the arcane, but I wouldn’t go that far. I was trying to communicate with an old friend of mine, Doctor Weirdlove. He died 16 years ago trying to discover a new medicine for his illness, and today is the anniversary of his death, so I wanted to congratulate him for being freed of his mortal body. Lynn (creeped out): Okay, first of, that’s disturbing. Secondly, why do you need to do that here? Why can’t you just use the attic or the basement? Lucy: Mom doesn’t want me to go to the attic because there’s too much dust there. And… there are rats in the basement. Lynn (baffled): You talk to dead people and you’re afraid of rats? You’re weird, Luce. Lucy: Sigh. I’m gonna do the ritual at the dinner table. Maybe there I won’t be interrupted again. Lynn: Sure, you do that. goes downstairs, while Lynn goes back to practicing with her ball. At the dinner table, Lucy, with her material for the ritual, tries to summon her ghost friend once again. Lucy: Oh, spirtis, I summon thee- Lincoln (off-screen): LOLA!!! interruption causes Lucy to groan. Lola and Lincoln come to the room, with Lincoln having an action figure on his hands. Lincoln (exalted): Did you give my action figure a makeover again?! Lola: Heck yes I did! Lincoln: But it was M.I.B.: Meant In Box! Lola: Yeah, now it's F.O.B.: Fabulous Outside Box. You’re welcome. Lincoln: Would you like it if I did that to one of your pageant crowns? Lola (gasps aggressively): YOU WOULDN’T DARE!!! Lucy: Guys, I’m trying to- Lori: LENI!!! and Leni enter the scene, fighting over a dress. Lori: What have I told you about using my clothes?! Leni: But I can’t help it! I need it for a special occasion! Lori: Going to the mall is not a special occasion! Leni: Well, I have to look good regardless! groans once again. Now Lisa and Lana enter the scene, also bickering over something. Lisa: LANA!!! What did I tell you about messing with my stuff! Do you know the damage it could cause to the entire world if it gets damaged?! Lana: Oh, lighten up, Lis. It’s not like is using nuclear energy or something. Lisa: As a matter of fact, IT DOES!!! bickering siblings get into a fighting cloud. Lucy tries to stop them, but unfortunately, she gets caught on into the fight. After receiving a couple of punches and kicks, she gets tossed to the trophy case, which shatters and the trophies fall into her head. The last one, which was especially heavy, fell into her head making her fall unconscious, turning the whole scene black. After an hour he starts to wake up, slowly opening and closing her eyes, listening to the drowned voice of her brother. Lincoln (faintly): Lucy? Lucy? Are you okay? Lynn: Shh! She’s waking up. finally wakes up. She finds herself in her room, surrounded by all her siblings. Lincoln (concerned): Lucy? Are you okay? Lucy (weakly): …I …I siblings get closer. Lucy: I-I… then raises her voice. Man! I need some ice for my head. siblings gasp after hearing their goth sister not speaking in her usual stoic tone of voice. Lucy (groans): These stupid bangs are blinding me! took out a pink hairband. The band took several locks of her hair, making her eyes visible. Much better! siblings gasp once again. Lucy (sighs in satisfaction): Oh, jeez, that really did a number on me. Boy, I sure hate it when that happens. Hey, am I right? You know, like, sometimes you can just be walking. "I'm going here, I'm going there, minding my own business." Then, BAM! Unconscious. You guys know what I mean, right? then takes a look of her siblings and become confused. Hey, who are you guys? siblings gasp one last time. Lucy: Okay, can you stop that? It’s really annoying. Lincoln: Y-you don’t remember who we are? Lucy: No, I don’t. Who are you guys? Lori: Lucy! We’re your siblings! Lucy: I’m not sure if I could forget having so many siblings. (She notices he clothes) And what’s with my clothes? Am I going to a funeral or something? (To Lori and Leni) Hey… uhh… Lori: We’re Lori and Leni! Leni: Yeah... wait (To Lori, under breath) am I Lori or Leni? Lucy: Okay. Can you find me some other clothes? I don’t want people to think I’m depressed or something. Lori (sighs): Okay. and Leni take Lucy to their room. The rest of the siblings stay on Lynn and Lucy’s room, discussing what they’re gonna do. Luan: How are we gonna fix this?! We can’t let her stay like that forever! Luna: What the heck happened anyway? How did she lose her memories? Lola, Lana and Lisa look at each other nervously, knowing exactly what happened to her. Lynn takes a notice of this and squints her eyes at them. Lynn (sternly): What did you four do? The siblings (sans Luna, Luan and Lily): W-well… Lincoln (sighs in defeat): I guess it’s our fault. Lynn, Luan and Luna: What?! Lola: We entered into a fight, and… I guess Lucy got caught up on it and we tossed her to the trophy case. Luan: So you’re responsible for this?! Luna: Dudes! How could you?! Lily: Poo-Poo! Lincoln (nervously): D-don’t worry! I-I’m sure there’s a way to get her memories back! (Turns to Lisa) Lisa? Lisa: Well, according to my calculations, it’ll take a few months for our gothic sibling to recover all of her memories, but it’ll take a little patience for that. Lynn: But we can’t let her be like that in months! She’s our sister! Lisa: Well, the only other way is to hit her head with a similar amount of force that can cause her memories to go back. But there’s a high chance that if we do that it’ll cause severe brain damage to Lucy. last sentence made the siblings concerned. They didn’t want to change their sister, but they also didn’t want to harm her. So hesitantly the siblings decide to go for the first option. Lynn (sighs): I guess we’ll have to wait months. Lori (off-screen): You guys? siblings turn to the door, and see Lori and Leni. Leni: Say hello to the new Lucy Loud! two eldest sisters then stepped aside to reveal Lucy, now wearing a lavender T-shirt and khaki shorts. Lincoln and the girls could only stare at her in shock with wide eyes and open mouths. Luna: Oh... Lynn: My... Lincoln: God. Leni: What? They totes go with her hair and headband. Lucy: Don't worry you guys. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I can assure you that we can get along just fine! Lynn (worried): Yeah... sure... to Lincoln. I already hope those months go by quickly... Lincoln: back. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Lynn (deadpan): Right. few hours pass, and the Loud siblings are still adjusting to Lucy’s new personality. Lynn was bouncing a tennis ball across the wall, when the new Lucy came into the room. Lucy: Hey, uhh… Lynn? Lynn (stops her ball): Yeah? Lucy I’ve noticed that you’ve been a bit bored lately. Lynn (sighs): It’s not that, it’s just- Lucy: So I was thinking… we could play something together! Lynn: I… wait what? Lucy: Sure! I think I need some exercise myself, and you seem like the type to enjoy a good game. So what do you say? Lynn: Uhh... sure. Lucy: So, what do you want to play? Lynn: Well… thought for a second. Lucy wasn’t exactly the kind to enjoy sports, and something like football or hockey seemed too rough for her. But then, she remembered she still had the tennis ball in her hand, and she came up with an idea. How about… tennis! Lucy: Great! I don’t know how to play that! Lynn: Let me teach you. two of them went to a tennis field, where Lynn teaches her sister how to play tennis. Despite the bumpy start, she quickly gets the hang of it, and both of them ended up getting one heck of a game. The two of them go back home. Lucy: Wow! That was really fun! You really have a talent for sports, Lynn! Lynn: Ehh, it’s natural. But you aren’t so bad either. It’s really fun having you to play with me. Lucy: Thanks! they enter the house, Lucy sees Lincoln reading a comic book at the couch. Lucy: Hey, big brother! Watcha reading? Lincoln: Oh, it’s just the newest number of Ace Savvy. Lucy: Ace Savvy? What’s that? Lincoln: Just about the coolest superhero ever! With the help of his partner, One-Eyed Jack, he defends the city from the evil clutches of such villains as the Card Countess and the Card Shark! Lucy: Sounds pretty cool! Do you mind if I take a look with you? Lincoln: with pleasure Take a seat, little sis, and I'll introduce you to Ace's world! sat down on the couch to join Lincoln. Lynn headed upstairs smiling. Lynn: readers Who knows? Having Lucy being different might not be so bad after all. was really enjoying spending time with her brother, learning about his favorite superhero. The next day, the other sisters got to spend time with the new Lucy: She went to the mall with Lori and Leni… Leni (with a beautiful dress): What do you think, Luce? Lucy: I think that outfit looks really good on you, Leni! You look beautiful! Leni: Aww! Thanks! with Luna… Luna: Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars in the city go rushing by I sit here alone and I wonder why Lucy: Friday night and everyone's moving I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town Both: Downtown the young ones are going Downtown the young ones are growing We're the kids in America (Whoa) We're the kids in America (Whoa) Everybody live for the music-go-round to some of Luan’s jokes and enjoyed them… Luan: So I said to the gym instructor, "Can you teach me to do the splits?" And he said, "How flexible are you?" And I said, "I can't make Tuesdays." Lucy (laughs): You’re really funny, Luan! Luan: Thanks, Luce! I really like to “push up” the ante. (Lucy laughs once again.) some more tennis with Lynn, read comics with Lincoln, had a tea party with Lola, took care of Lana’s animals with her help, was part of one of Lisa’s experiments and played with Lily. The siblings liked the new Lucy so far, and they had a meeting about it that evening. Lori: Well, you guys, looks like the new Lucy isn’t so bad after all! Luna: Yeah! The old Lucy never wanted to jam with me. Leni: Or go in public with us. other siblings agree with her. Lincoln: Well, I still miss the old Lucy, but the new one doesn’t seem so bad actually. Lori: It’ll be for a few months, Linc. What could go wrong with that?] my guest, Lori. They all went to bed. The next day, Lynn awakened like usual. Lynn (yawns): Morning, Lucy. Lucy: Good morning, Lynn! just as she was stretching, Lynn notices Lucy with a pile of clean jerseys. She soon becomes horrified. Lynn: LUCY!!! What did you do to my jerseys?! Lucy: Well, they were too dirty, so I took them to the dry cleaners so they can take every single stain out of them. Lynn: But that’s what made them lucky to begin with! Lucy: Who needs luck with talent like yours? Oh and by the way, your friend Francisco called. Lynn: WHAT?! Lucy: He said he wanted to practice baseball with you, but I told him that if he wanted to hang out with you, it should be for a more formal thing, like the movies. See ya! exits the room. Lynn is left completely horrified. Lucy wasn’t exactly the kind of person to respect privacy, but she didn’t embarrass her like this. And it only got worse for the siblings from then. Lori was walking by the living room, when she sees Lucy using her lipstick. Lori (angry): Lucy! Did you use my Red Riot lipstick?! Lucy: Well, I thought it would look nice on me, so I thought “why not try it myself?” came to the room. Leni: Hey, has anyone seen my mascara? Lucy (takes out, Leni’s mascara): Thanks, Leni! and Leni are left annoyed by this. Then in Luna’s room… Luna: LOLA!!! Did you give my axe a makeover?! Lola (entering the room): No, I didn’t. Lucy (off-screen): I did. two look at the door to see Lucy with a big smile on her face. Luna: Why did you do that for?! Lucy: Well, I thought your old axe looked too intimidating for a girl like you, so I thought I’d make it better so it doesn’t scare people. Luna (exalted): Putting a ribbon on it?! Lucy: You’re welcome. Lola: Well, Luna. I think you should accept this change made for you. Lucy: Oh, by the way, Lola. I polished all your tiaras for you. Lola: Oh, well thank y-- wait... No! immediately runs back to her room and stares at her cabinet with wide eyes Lola (meekly): I had them all organized by date of which I won them...to show how far my pageant career has come...and now they're completely out of order... Faints. Luan: Guess Lucy just didn't have the faintest idea on what she should have done, eh Lols? (laughs) Get it? Lucy: By the way, Luan, I threw out that doll of yours. Luan: (stops laughing) ...Mr. Coconuts? Lucy: He was getting old and falling apart, and he just seemed too creepy to keep around the house with a baby. garbage truck can be heard outside. And I think the truck came just in time Luan (runs outside, horrified): No! Come Back!!! Luna: Huh… déjà vu. wasn’t any easier for the rest of the sisters. She donated some of Lincoln’s most precious comics, gave Lana a bath, screwed over one of Lisa’s experiments, and put Lily on an embarrassing outfit. By that time, the siblings were fed up of new Lucy. At Lori’s room… Lori (annoyed): Okay, its official. New Lucy is literally the worst. Luan: She has even less respect for personal space than the old Lucy! Lynn (to Lincoln, Lori, Leni, the twins and Lisa): Why did you have to make her lose her memory?! Lana: We were caught up in the fight! We’re sorry! Lola (defensive): How do we know it wasn’t someone else who did it? Like Luna, or Luan? Lynn: Don’t you try throwing them out of the bus! I was just practicing soccer in my room and Luna and Luan didn’t do anything! Luna: Yeah! I was just jamming with Sam! Luan: And I was preparing a gig for a birthday party! Lincoln: She’s right, Lola. It’s our fault Lucy is like this, and we have to fix it ourselves. then, the doorbell rang. Lincoln went to open it, only to find Lucy’s friend, Haiku, with a very ticked off look on her face. Lincoln: (nervously) Uh, h-hi, Haiku. H-how's it going? Haiku: (tensely) What...happened...to Lucy? Lincoln: (stammering) Uh, well--just--but--I-I Ihavenoideawhatyou'retalkingaboutsorrytowasteyourtimebye! immediately tried to shut the door, but Haiku stuck her foot in before it close. Haiku: You’re not gonna escape from this so easily, Lincoln. Lincoln (nervously): Y-you saw her? Haiku (livid): Saw her? cuts to a flashback at the Elementary School. Lucy was walking down the hall, when she bumps into Haiku. Lucy (cheerfully): Hello. Haiku: Hi- Lucy?! Lucy: You know me? Haiku: Know you? You're my best friend! (examines Lucy's appearance) Why are you dressed like that? You're wearing pink? That's your least favorite color! And your eyes! You said you'd never expose them! (examines again) Though I will admit, they are a nice color. Lucy: I'm best friends with YOU? Haiku: W-w-what do you mean by that? Lucy: No offense, but I don't really believe that I would be friends with someone who looks and dresses like you do. You just seem too...depressed. (Haiku grew a very hurt expression on her face.) Lucy: Is there something that's been bothering you? Do you need someone to talk to about it? Maybe I can help. Haiku: (in an upset tone) No thanks. I don't see how the cause of one's problem can be the one who fixes it. (She walked off about to cry, leaving a confused-looking Lucy. Cut back to the Loud House) Haiku (more threateningly): Now I'm gonna ask you one more time: What. Happened. To. Lucy? Lincoln (sighs in defeat): It’s our fault. We were caught up in a fight and we didn’t saw her. I-I’m sorry for what happened to you. We have to fix this- Haiku: Yes. You do. Lincoln: B-but can you help us with this? Haiku: Of course I’m gonna help you. But for Lucy’s sake, not for yours. Lincoln: Fair enough. Come with me. two of them go upstairs to Lori and Leni’s room. Lori: Okay. We all know what we’re here for. We need to bring our Lucy back. Lincoln: Okay, so she got hit in the head with heavy objects, right? So we’re gonna need something heavier than the trophies, like a brick, a bowling ball, or- Lynn: On it! immediately rushed out of the room and returned in just a few seconds holding her bowling ball, grinning proudly. Everybody just stared at her in silence. Lori: ...Okay...continue, Lincoln. Lincoln: …right. So, we lure Lucy into the backyard, we keep her distracted with something, and then we use a mechanism that’ll launch the ball right into her head. Any doubts? raises her hand. Yes, Lisa? Lisa: First off, don’t you remember what I told you about the brain damage? And secondly, how do you plan on preparing that mechanism? Lincoln: I know it’s a risk, but if it means getting Lucy back, then I think it’s worth it. Haiku: And what if she does get brain damaged? and his sisters got concerned at the question. They didn’t want their sister to suffer such harm just because they didn’t like her new self. But they didn’t have another option. Lincoln: Then… we’ll take care of her. And do anything to heal her from it. Lisa As for the mechanism, I was hoping you could help us with it, Lis. Lisa: Ah! Well, as a matter of fact, I actually may have something that could be of service. then left the room for a few seconds and then came back a mechanized device of sorts that bared a resemblance to that of a catapult. Luna: Uh, Lis? What is that? Lisa: Do you like it? It's a specialized catapult I designed a few months ago. Luan: What's so specialized about it? It looks no different from any other catapult. Lisa: With the right amount of accuracy and measurement, you can adjust the device to send any object placed within it to whatever location you desire. I made it in order to discard of any failed experiments and send them to the dump as quickly as possible. And prevent further explosions in the house and getting scolded by Mom. Lincoln: Lisa, this device could work perfectly. Can you adjust it to send to send a bowling ball into our yard? Lisa: Of course. I just need to adjust it. Lincoln: Okay, everyone, we start tomorrow, got it? Everyone: Yeah! next day, in the morning, Lincoln and Luan took Lucy to the backyard. Lucy: Okay, you guys. What do you want to show me? Luan: We were… uhh… Lincoln: We wanted to make a special show for you! To show how much of a great sister you are. Lucy: Aww! Thanks! I can’t wait to see it! siblings guided Lucy towards a makeshift stage and sat her down in a chair placed in front of it. Lincoln then ran onto the stage to make an announcement. Lincoln: Welcome, Lucy Loud, to the "We Love Lucy" show! We've got a lot of talented acts for you today! Music! Comedy! Poetry! began to clap and giggle with excitement, much to the slight disturbance of her siblings. Lori: (whispering to Lynn) Well, there's something I never thought I'd see from Lucy of all people. Lynn: (whispering back) Yeah... It's kind of scary. Lincoln: For our first act, our special guest Haiku would like to read a poem she has written in your honor! then ran off stage as Haiku step forward. Once he was out of Lucy's sight, he ran behind a tree and pulled out his walkie-talkie. Lincoln: (loudly whispering) Mayday mayday! The target is in position! I repeat, the target is in position! Lis, do you read me? turned out that Lincoln was talking over the line to Lisa who was still in her room Lisa: Loud and clear, elder brother. Just let me get the catapult into position and then I'll be ready. then proceeded to push her catapult towards Luna and Luan's room. Meanwhile, Haiku had finished reading her poem and concluded with a bow. Lucy and the other sisters applauded. Haiku then turned to head offstage as Lincoln returned. Haiku: (walking past Lincoln; whispering) I hope this works, Lincoln. Lincoln: (whispering) You and me both. goes on stage. Lincoln: Okay, for our second act, Luna and Luan are gonna- before he could say anything, a bowling ball was launched into the sky from the roof. And unfortunately for the siblings and Haiku, Lucy noticed this. Lucy (wide-eyed): What was that?! Haiku (nervously): Uhh… a U.F.O? Lucy (deadpanned): A U.F.O, coming out of our roof, huh? Lincoln: Uhh… excuse me for one sec. to his walkie-talkie Lisa! What the heck happened?! Lisa: Well… it seems that I miscalculated the angle, and the bowling ball was launched into orbit by accident. Lucy (hearing they’re conversation): What? siblings get startled and become nervous about this. Lincoln: I-i-i-it was part of the show! We we’re gonna do a juggling act for you. Leni: I thought we were gonna hit Lucy with it. Lucy (flabbergasted): WHAT?! The Siblings and Haiku: LENI!!! Leni: What? Lucy: You were gonna hit me in the head with a bowling ball?! WHY?! Lincoln: B-b-b-because… we wanted to get the old you back. is shocked at hearing this. Lucy: The old Lucy? Lori (sighs in defeat): You don’t remember it, but you got hit in the head with a lot of trophies because of us, and you lost all of your memory because of it. Lisa said that it would take months for you to recover your memory, but we couldn’t take it anymore. Lucy: What? Why? Lori: Well, you used my and Leni’s stuff without permission… Luna: …messed up my axe… Luan: …throw Mr. Coconuts away… Lynn: …embarrassed me with Francisco… Lana: …gave me a bath… Lola: …messed with my tiaras… Lisa: …ruined my experiments… Lily: …poo poo, poo poo… Lincoln: …and you hurt Haiku’s feelings. Lucy (guilty): I-I did what? Haiku (in the verge of tears): You hurt me. You were my best friend, but now, I can’t even recognize you anymore. If I had a heart, it would be broken. Lori: Yeah. And we did that just so we could get the old you back. I know it wasn’t right for us to try and hurt you, but you need to respect other people’s space. felt extremely guilty of what she’s done to her sisters and her “supposed” best friend. She didn’t mean to hurt any of them, and she wanted to compensate it to them somehow. Lucy: I’m so sorry you guys. I don’t know what I was doing. You guys are all great people, and you’re interests and talents are amazing. But I took you for granted and I ended up making your lives worse. And Haiku, I’m deeply sorry for what I did to you. I didn’t want to hurt you like I did, and I feel like a horrible friend. I don’t even remember anything about you guys, and it only makes it worse. Please, let me compensate it for you guys. We started on the wrong foot, but I’m sure that if you give me a chance, I’ll make it up to you. What do you say? others think for a moment and agree. Lucy: Okay. And I promise, I’ll make it all up to you. I’m gonna get all of Lincoln’s comics back, talk with Francisco about what happened… when she was in the middle of her sentence, the siblings and Haiku notice a spherical object falling from the sky. It was the bowling ball, and it was falling at a great speed. Lincoln: Uhh… Lucy? Lucy: …get Luan’s dummy back, fix Luna’s guitar… Haiku: Lucy! Lucy: …and I will wash Lori and Leni’s clothes for a month- Everyone: LUCY!!! Lucy (surprised): What?! just as she said that, the bowling ball fell onto her head, and she passed out. Lincoln: Lucy! siblings and Haiku immediately gathered around Lucy, with worried looks on their faces. Leni: Is she alright? Lori (takes Lucy's hand and feels her wrist): There's a pulse. She's still alive. others sighed in relief. Lincoln then leaned forward and began to whisper into his sister's ear. Lincoln (whispering): Lucy! Can you hear me? didn't respond Lynn: Lucy! Hey, come on, sis! Wake up! there was no response Leni (worriedly): She's not answering. Lola: I know exactly what she needs: a kiss to wake her up! stared at her in confusion Lola: What? It always works in the stories Mom and Dad read me! Lana (deadpanned): Seriously? Luna: (notices Lucy starting to move) Wait a minute, dudes... Look! She's coming too! enough, Lucy started to stir and then slowly began to lift her head up, rubbing it and moaning in discomfort. As she opened her eyes, she found all her siblings and her best friend gathered around her, with concerned looks. Lincoln: Luce? You okay? just starred in confusion, still rubbing her head. As she did so, she felt the pink headband in her hair. She took it out and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at Lincoln and the girls. Lucy (in her normal, deadpanned voice): Why am I suddenly able to see you guys a bit more clearly and why am I wearing my least favorite color? Everyone (excited): LUCY! (including Haiku) hugged Lucy tight. She finally was back to being the Lucy they knew and love. Lincoln: Lucy, we missed you so much! Lucy: Okay, but where did I go? Lori: Well… let us explain. told Lucy everything that happened when her memory was gone. From the trophies, to the plan for getting her memories back. Lucy didn’t know how to react to this. Lori: And that’s basically what happened. Lucy: So, I did all of those things to you guys? other siblings nod their heads in sadness. Lucy: And Haiku, I really did that to you? also nods her head in sadness. Lucy (with regret): Oh my. I’m so sorry for what I did to you guys. Lori: No, it’s fine. We’re just glad to have the real Lucy Loud back with us. (She takes away the pink hairband, making Lucy’s bangs to fall down again, and cover her eyes.) So, do you forgive us? Lucy: Yes, I forgive you. siblings do their signature group hug. Lucy: But I still want to make it up to you guys. Especially to poor Dr. Weirdlove, who’s probably still waiting for me. Luan: We can help you with that. others offer their help. Lucy: Thank you guys. Haiku And Haiku? I’m sorry for all those things I’ve said to you. I feel like a horrible friend. Haiku (putting her hand on Lucy’s shoulder): It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. Lincoln: Thanks for the help, Haiku… Beat ..anything else? Haiku (shyly): Is Clyde still single? Lincoln: Yes, but he’s still in love with Lori. Haiku (disappointed) Dang it… well, I guess I should get going. Goodbye, guys leaves. says goodbye to Haiku and head back into the house… except Lincoln and Lucy. Lincoln (whispering to Lucy): Would you like to help me to set up Clyde and Haiku together some day? Lucy (whispering back, smiling): Anything for my best friend. two of them head inside with wide grins in their faces. THE END. THE END. Author's Note: I'd like to thank Eweiss53 for helping me with this story. Trivia 1. Lucy's ghost friend, Dr. Weirdlove, is a reference to the movie "Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb" (How's that for a mouthful title?) 2. The song Lucy and Luca sing is "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud